


Consequences

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: Daniel is on the phone – Jack is bored





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my wonderful beta Shazzz!
> 
>  

“It sucks that we have to go this meeting instead of spending the whole weekend in bed,” Jack complained to Daniel while they were driving to Denver to meet up with members of the IOC, senators, generals, and whoever felt they had a say in all matters regarding the Stargate. “It’s been two weeks since we last had sex,” he added, trying not to sound whiny.

“Eleven and a half days,” Daniel corrected him without looking up from the paper he was reading. 

Good, when Daniel counted the days that meant he was as eager as Jack to get back to their favorite pastime. That was nice to know. Then he sighed. They had to wait at least another two days, because this meeting included two nights at a fancy Denver hotel. They could have driven back to the Springs after the first part of the meeting this evening and come back the next morning, but they both knew that the informal talks during breakfast, dinner or at the bar were often more important than the official parts. The ground for the many discussions and decisions began there, and it wasn’t wise to miss it. 

When they arrived at the hotel later than planned because of all the traffic on a Friday afternoon, they learned that there was only one double room left. The lady at the front desk began apologizing profusely, but Jack gave Daniel a look full of laughter and asked, “Doctor Jackson, do you mind bunking with me?” 

“Well, Colonel O’Neill, if you promise not to snore too loudly,” Daniel answered and Jack saw that his eyes were sparkling. Obviously, he thought the same thing as Jack. There was unexpected sex in the very near future! Like tonight! Oh, yeah, baby! 

They put their suitcases in the room, changed, and went down to the restaurant were the meet and greet was already in full swing. Daniel and he separated, made their tour through the room, talked to the people they already knew, and were introduced to others. By the time dinner was served they already had a good overview about what to expect the next day in the formal discussions. 

At midnight they were back in their room. The moment the door closed behind them Jack shoved Daniel against the wall and kissed him. Every nerve ending in his body came alive the moment his lips touched Daniel’s. He kissed him like his life depended on it, like he had only a few minutes, instead of the whole night. Daniel’s answer was a deep groan and pulling on the sleeves of Jack’s blazer. One handed, without breaking the kiss, Jack shrugged out of it.  
Daniel yanked his shirt out of his trousers, and the next moment Jack felt cold air, and then Daniel’s warm hands on his waist. His skin started to tingle, and lust and arousal were pulsing through his veins. His cock was already straining against his trousers. 

Eleven and a half days! Way too long! The hunger Jack felt for his lover was incredible and overwhelming. He wanted to touch him everywhere at once, and he let his hands roam demandingly over Daniel’s body. He needed him. He wanted him. He took a deep breath and inhaled Daniel’s scent where his neck met his shoulder. Oh, god, yes. They had to… 

A telephone rang. Jack could feel the vibrations from it inside the pocket of Daniel’s jacket. “Leave it,” he said, but they both knew that wasn’t an option. Goa’uld didn’t politely ask if right now was the right time to start an invasion. 

“Sorry,” Daniel said although it wasn’t his fault. He extricated himself from Jack’s arms to answer the phone. “Daniel Jackson.” After a few seconds he revealed the caller’s ID. “Hi, Sam, what’s up?” 

Jack tensed, ready to take action, but after listening for another few seconds, Daniel waved his hand in a sign for ‘everything’s fine, no need to worry’. Okay, looked like the snake invasion had been postponed. 

Daniel kicked off his shoes, shrugged out of his jacket, sat down on the bed, and continued listening with little ‘hms’ and ‘yes’, and Sam was talking, talking, talking… and Jack got impatient. What was so important that it couldn’t wait until tomorrow? Dammit. He wanted to have sex. Now. 

Waving his right hand in circles, Jack made the universal sign for speeding something up. Daniel rolled his eyes, looked at the ceiling, and repeated for Jack’s benefit, “Yes, we’ll be sure to mention it to the committee tomorrow. I’ll see to it, yes.” He continued to nod and make affirmative noises, Jack gesticulated wildly for cutting it short, but Daniel just shot him a stern look. 

Dammit! Jack started to get impatient. Daniel looked so sexy nibbling on his bottom lip. He had assumed that Daniel was as needy as he was. But no, Mr. Polite didn’t tell Carter where she could shove her boring scientific blubbering. Jack decided to speed things up a bit. He efficiently stripped down to his boxers, walked directly in front of Daniel and made a great show of wriggling out of his last garment. He could see that Daniel was swallowing repeatedly when he trailed the elastic over his cock and rubbed it under his balls. Hehe, fine. 

The moment the shorts finally hit the ground, Daniel’s eyes fixed on Jack’s half hard cock. Oh, yes, Doctor Jackson. That’s right, have a good look and start drooling! Jack grinned, turned around and bent over to place his boxer shorts on the chair beside the bed. 

He heard a strangled noise behind him that was replaced by Daniel clearing his throat. “Everything’s fine, Sam.”

Jack turned back and grabbed one of the large white pillows which he placed strategically over his groin area. He lifted the pillow teasingly for a second before he replaced it to its former position. He repeated the action. 

Furrowing his brows, Daniel mouthed at him a bit desperately, “Stop it!” 

“Moi?” Jack teased.

Instead of answering, Daniel said patiently, “No problem, Sam. I understand.” 

How could the little shit still be so composed? Why didn’t he simply hang up and tell Sam there was a glitch in the connection? Perhaps he should up the ante further. Jack let go of the pillow, knelt down on the mattress, and knee-walked on all fours from the foot of the bed to the headboard that Daniel was leaning against. But before he could reach him, Daniel stretched out his leg and stopped Jack’s progress. 

As if that would stop a trained Air Force colonel for long! Jack took Daniel’s kicking foot in his hand, held it in a hard grip and pulled Daniel’s sock off. He kissed Daniel’s ankle, licked over Daniel’s sole and let go of it when Daniel  
yelped. Jack smiled smugly. 

“No, no, nothing, Sam. You know, I… I’ve… been sitting all day, and now my legs feel all needles and pins.” Daniel gave him a murderous look and scribbled onto one of the note pads provided by the hotel: _Stop it!_ After a second he added: Or face the consequences! 

Consequences? Why not. Sounded like fun. Much more fun than listening to that one-sided telephone call. Jack grinned and snatched another one of the many pillows and held it in front of him. He started rubbing against it.

Daniel closed his eyes and let his head fall forward, his chin against his chest. “Yes, Sam, everything is fine. I’m feeling fine, too, but I think we should continue this tomorrow.” 

Yes, finally! But... Daniel continued listening to her! No! Jack groaned out of frustration. Obviously, Daniel had thought he groaned for another reason, because he looked up. Jack seized the moment – and his cock – and arranged his cock on the pillow, presenting it to Daniel like a precious offering. 

Quickly placing his hand in front of his mouth, it was obvious that Daniel was only seconds away from bursting out into laughter and with superhuman strength managed to say in only a slightly strangled voice, “Yes, I’ll call you if I have more questions. Good night, Sam.” He closed the phone and plunked it on the bedside table with more force than necessary. “You are so full of shit, Jack! And don’t ‘moi?’ me!” 

He was frowning but there was also a prominent bulge in his trousers. He was a bit red in the face and his breathing was faster than usual. He was really a lovely combination of horny and pissed off. He looked downright fuckable. Jack grinned smugly, until Daniel snatched the pillow, threw it to the floor, said,  
“Kneel!” and pointed to the pillow at his feet. 

Okay. Consequences. Daniel knew that this was an order he usually hated. Too many bad memories. But on the other hand he loved giving blow jobs to Daniel; and he might have said once – in an orgasm-clouded moment of truth – that he didn’t mind doing it on his knees. Kneeling in front of Daniel felt good – if he wasn’t possessed by some alien dohickey or addicted to a sarcophagus. Which wasn’t the case today; so Jack glided down to the floor and knelt on the pillow. He looked up expectantly. 

Carefully folding his glasses, Daniel put them on the nightstand. Jack was pleased because that promised some action of the sexy kind. But what had he planned? His friend took his time looking at him – and Jack felt his anticipation rise. It would be something out of the ordinary; already that first order wasn’t his usual style. Jack looked forward to what Daniel’s big brain would come up with. 

Daniel’s fingers opened his fly, pushing down his trousers and shorts to his knees and wrapped his hand around his cock. It was already hard, large, and wet at the crown. Jack’s mouth watered at the sight. Oh yes, his lover was as desperate as he was to get on with this show. 

Jack braced his hands on Daniel’s thighs, bent his head forward and whispered, “Let me.” He licked his lips in anticipation and felt Daniel’s fingers in his hair, caressing his skull and dragging him closer. 

“Yes, suck me.” It was Daniel’s no-nonsense voice which he usually reserved for outside the bed. 

A delicious shudder ran through Jack’s body and he bent forward the last few inches. He lapped at the slit where the first drop of salty fluid was forming and Daniel’s breath hitched. Jack started licking in earnest, and Daniel spread his legs wider. Taking advantage of the movement, Jack followed the vein on the underside of Daniel’s cock with his thumb, and Daniel started moaning. When Jack sucked just under the crown, Daniel started panting. 

Yep. Finally. Jack opened his mouth wider and took Daniel in. For a moment he simply savoured the feeling of having a cock in his mouth, of feeling full and being wonderfully close to Daniel. But he wanted more. He hollowed his cheeks and started sucking. He bobbed up and down and felt Daniel growing harder. He hummed his appreciation, and was rewarded with a choked, “Jack.” Under his fingertips he felt Daniel’s thigh muscles contracting. For a few seconds or minutes – he didn’t know – Jack lost himself in pleasuring Daniel’s cock. 

He was a bit disappointed when Daniel said, “Stop.” He looked up. Daniel’s pupils were dilated, his lips red from biting, his hard cock was dripping with saliva, so he had done everything right. He waited. 

Daniel’s hands spread around his head, holding him firmly in place which Jack found out when he tried to turn his head. Okay. This was new. Of course Daniel had occasionally guided him with his fingers in his hair, but he’d never immobilized him to this point. That meant... Jack closed his eyes and whimpered softly. 

He felt Daniel tapping his cheek with his hard cock, smearing a trail of spit and sticky precome on his face. He felt lightheaded, this demonstration of power and the subtle humiliation in this act going directly to his head. Making him crave this, crave Daniel even more. Another slap, this time on his lips, and with a voice thick with want Daniel said, “Open your mouth.” 

Jack obeyed immediately and Daniel pushed between his lips with much more strength and less finesse than usual. Consequences. A frisson ran through his body and he tried to adjust to Daniel’s rhythm, but there was none. In and out, Daniel sped up and slowed down his thrusts for no other reason than to make Jack realize who was in charge. 

After a while Jack gave up anticipating his next move. He held still, letting Daniel simply fuck his mouth. Jack swallowed around Daniel’s cock, but other than that he let the other man decide on the rhythm and the way he used him for his pleasure. Which was also Jack’s pleasure. Jack groaned loudly. 

He was only heartbeats away from his orgasm, he could feel his pulse throbbing in his cock, his balls heavy between his legs. But he still needed a bit of friction for his cock or he wouldn’t be able to come. When he wrapped his right hand around his erection, Daniel’s stockinged foot came up and tapped against his hand. 

“No hands,” Daniel said. 

“But…” 

“Both hands behind your back.” Daniel ordered.

That meant no control whatsoever about what was going on. And suddenly Jack knew that he wanted that. Wanted it with every fibre of his being. Wanted to show Daniel his trust and his love. He put his hands behind his back, laced them and widened his stance. His eyes swept over Daniel who was still mostly clad. And he was naked – how appropriate. He felt deliciously wanton and very alive. 

“Ready?” Daniel’s soft voice ran like warm honey over his body. 

“Less talking,” he growled. 

Daniel snickered and pushed into his mouth. Two, three, shallow thrusts, to get back into the game, but then Daniel went deeper and yet a bit deeper, and even deeper with every thrust. And yes, they had talked about it, and how Jack wasn’t sure he’d be able to do it. He wanted to remind Daniel about that, but he couldn’t, because Daniel was controlling his mouth, his ability to talk, and to a certain extent even to breathe. He couldn’t do anything. That was scary and arousing at the same time. 

He trusted that Daniel knew what he was doing. And he did. He always stopped just before Jack felt uncomfortable, and so Jack finally let go. Of course, Daniel would be considerate and… perfect. Not like the guys in the porn videos he had watched. There was no gagging or choking for him, only pleasure. And when Daniel started thrusting still a bit harder and deeper, it all went straight to Jack’s cock. He let himself fall into the rhythm. Oh god, he’d never known that it could feel so good to give up control. 

And the moment all his muscles slackened, even the muscles in his throat, Daniel was suddenly, with his next thrust, so deep inside him that he was touching the back of Jack’s throat. 

Daniel seemed as surprised as he was. “Oh my god”, he whispered and Jack had never heard him sound so wrecked and turned on before. 

Jack swallowed, and swallowed again, around the hot pulse of his lover’s cock when Daniel came and spurted down Jack’s throat, his fingers painfully keeping Jack’s head still. For a second, time froze, and  
Jack couldn't think about anything at all except how damned good and perfect it felt.

Then his orgasm hit Jack hard, crushing through him in wave after wave. He was spurting on the floor and the pillow he was kneeling on, while Daniel was already withdrawing, slobbering his semen over his tongue and his chin. Daniel’s hands petted his sweaty hair while he rested his head for a moment on Daniel’s thigh. Jack felt like he was floating. 

“Up with you.” Daniel pulled on his arms, trying to make him crawl onto the bed. When Jack lifted his head, Daniel smeared the come possessively all over the skin of Jack’s chin which sent another jolt of dizzy sensation right through Jack. 

When Jack finally complied and crushed down beside him on the mattress, Daniel whispered hoarsely, “Let me help you with...” Daniel’s fingers searched for his erection and when he encountered the wetness there and his hand closed around Jack’s flaccid cock, he said. “Oh. You... already...”

“Yeah,” Jack slurred against Daniel’s ear draping his leg over Daniel’s legs. 

“You came without even touching.” Daniel seemed amazed. 

“Mhmm.” Jack licked a droplet of sweat from Daniel’s cheekbone. 

Daniel’s hands were roaming over his body, squeezing his ass cheeks, and with a small laughter in his voice he mumbled, “If I had known that accidently deep throating you had this effect on you...” Then he sobered, pulled his head back a few inches and gave Jack a scrutinizing look. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” 

“Of course not. And now wouldcha’ get finally rid of those clothes?” Jack was tearing off Daniel’s shirt. “I set the alarm oh six hundred so that we have ninety minutes before we have to get up. I think...” 

“Ninety minutes? You’ve got ambitious plans for tomorrow morning?”, Daniel teased between shedding his last clothes and kissing Jack’s lips and chin. 

“Indeed.” Jack playfully slapped Daniel’s naked ass. “Let’s find out what makes _you_ come without being touched.” 

“Thisisdefinitevlyonthelist,” Daniel said in a rush and Jack felt Daniel’s cock twitching where it was pressing against his thigh.

“Wow.” Jack swallowed, his dick showing signs of renewed interest. He put his hands on Daniel’s ass and kneaded it. “I’d like that. Really, really like that. But perhaps not tomorrow morning when you’ve to sit through a whole day of negotiations.” 

“You’re right. Duty first.” Daniel laughed ruefully. “But perhaps you can show me the ... uhm ... consequences of teasing you during the conference?” he asked with a mischievous grin. 

Jack groaned and pulled Daniel closer into his arms. “You're a little shit”, he said affectionately. 

Daniel laughed and snuggled closer.

\-----------THE END-------

©Antares, July-August 2016 

**Author's Note:**

> The story was inspired by this manip:   
> http://i137.photobucket.com/albums/q211/Antares_album/stargate/JackCushionsSigned_zpsl86eyrmk.jpg


End file.
